


Trust Me

by Silverwing26



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel POV, Drabble, For the fanclub, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Live Writing, M/M, implied shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwing26/pseuds/Silverwing26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel's mind turns over Sebastian's words - trust me. Should he? Can he? Should you ever trust the devil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

“Just close your eyes.” He says and there is honey and venom and silk in his voice. “Just close your eyes and trust me.”

_Trust you?_ Trust him? How incredulous a statement to pass the lips of the devil. He is evil. He is a liar, a trickster, and demon, a foul loathsome dog. Even when he is shackled by my command that he never lie to me... he still spins half-truths and three-quarter truths with just enough sincerity to make them palpable and contractible. He is a bastard... and what he says to me is _trust me._

I would be a fool to do so - to close my perception to my death, my damnation; to the prince of lies and of darkness and fallen beauty. He is beautiful and terrible and wise in the ways that centuries of experience have taught him. Close your eyes he says, _trust me._

Trust a deceiver. Trust a beautiful demon, a beast, a devil, the bringer of sin and death and ... and... salvation. _Trust me_ he says.... 

_I am a fool_ I think as I close my eyes... 

Because I do. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble written for the Smut and Popcorn fanclub. Each week there is a theme and this week's was 'He is mine'. This little bit is the result. Thank you for all of your support.


End file.
